Dai Suki
by Soulreciever
Summary: Manila sequal. Slash. Flangst. Crack. vauge AU.
1. Plot

1. Plots. 

T: Sequel to Manila and I'd really, really, recommend reading that before reading this! Warnings of: my vain attempt at crack, flangst, randomness, the abusing of Yami characters for my own means, slow updates, slash, het, etc, etc. I own nothing you see here other than the vain attempt at plot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last month everything had been stupidly simple. He'd been mind numbingly in love with his partner and 100% certain that the other would never, ever, return that feeling.

Then Hijiri had clattered, unceremoniously, back into his life and suddenly there'd been a weight and heat in his partner's eyes that spoke of more than friendly concern.

He'd eventually convinced himself that he was placing too much meaning into the thing, that what he was sensing was little more than the other's envy of Hijiri's age and experience. Had convinced himself that the distance and diffidence with which the other had begun to treat him was something that he could blame himself for.

Then…

Then he'd gone to _the_ party, had witnessed a Hisoka that he'd never even known had existed and had stood numb as the boy had spoken words that had all but been a love confession.

By the time his mind had caught up with his ears it'd been just that little bit too late, the morality of taking advantage of the other as he was now, along with the need to sew back together the things that'd been pulled apart by the boy's misunderstanding, having made pushing for a solidification of the other's feelings all but impossibility

Of course by not 'striking while the iron was hot' he'd made life stupidly complex, for he could not find the courage to ask the other of such things and Hisoka was doing all that he might to pretend that _the_ party had never happened.

At his wits end he'd stolen Hijiri away from Camille for a few hours and proceeded to pour his heart out to the younger man.

At which point he'd given the response of, "How about you just blurt out a confession and then run for it?" with a bright, optimistic smile on his lips

In an attempt to douse that enthusiasm as little as possible he smiles what he hopes is an encouraging smile and responds,

"It's certainly something to consider."

A rolling of the eyes and then,

"It's certainly a great deal more pro-active and positive than your idea of 'angsting to the point where copious amounts of alcohol seem like a good idea'." An expression of sudden enlightenment springs then onto Hijiri's face and, smiling an unnerving smile he says, "Actually that could work…a good atmosphere and just the right amount of booze to loosen the tongue…"

"And that line of thinking is what got us in this mess to begin with."

"Actually I think you'll find that was your crazy partner's over active imagination."

"He's not 'crazy' he just has anger issues…also…"

"The idea of you and I being a couple was somewhat plausible while I pretended to not have feelings for my own partner." Hijiri concludes.

"That's correct." He responds before enquiring, "How are things with you two?"

Hijiri's face all but lights up as he responds,

"Good, no, absolutely mind numbingly amazing." That shear, unadulterated, joy remains in place as he adds, "Though you're trying to change the subject and I'm afraid that's not allowed."

"You spoil all my fun."

"Guilty." The other counters, before adding, "How's about a few days somewhere isolated and romantic…in that sort of setting there's bound to be a moment where bringing up _the_ party wouldn't be so very silly."

"It'd be perfect, but…"

"Money, as all ways, is an issue, right? You know as well as I do that Kurosaki-san has far too much money stashed away in some savings account somewhere. If you can find a way to convince him that this sort of trip would be ideal…"

"I guess it can't hurt." Of course he was certain of the very opposite but to voice that fact would be hurtful to Hijiri and so…

Sometimes he couldn't help feel that Hisoka was right about him being a little too nice for his own good.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd woken up with the worst sort of headache, had had several miniature disasters occur to him before even getting into work and had almost forgotten to be extra especially mean to his partner.

It was, therefore, fair to say that even before Tsuzuki had snuck out of the office without so much as a buy you leave, that his mood would easily have been described as sour.

Thus once he'd discovered the disappearance…well it was probably be safe to say that now was not a good time to be Tsuzuki.

A sudden void appears amid the wall of emotions and, eyes lifting to settle on the doorway, he thinks simply 'talk of the devil'.

His partner is wearing a cheery little smile as he steps into the room which remains fixed firm in place as he makes his way back to his desk. It fades as he detects the ice in the room and, turning in his direction, he enquires,

"Is something wrong?"

He takes a deep breath and then, with an unrelenting forcefulness, proceeds to answer that question as accurately as possible. It is a fierce tirade that leaves his partner a snivelling, ball of overtly apologetic Shinigami.

"...I didn't mean to be gone so long, 'soka, honest…it's just that Hiji and I got talking and I lost track of time and I really, really am sorry!!!" And there was the much talked about and 100% patented 'Inu- Tsuzuki' look…

Internally growling at his soft, soft, nature he sighs an overly dramatic sigh and says,

"Yes, yes, I believe you! Now how's about doing a little work??…"

As quick as lighting the elder man is up on his chair, pen in hand and brows wrinkled in a look of intense concentration. It's just for show, of course and about three minutes after adopting the pose his partner places his pen back onto the table and enquires,

"What would you say to a little break in the mountains? You know, get a little fresh air, see a few sights and sample some of the delightful mountain deserts?"

"I would have thought that deserts don't change simply because of the altitude, Tsuzuki." The response is more a stalling tactic than an actual rebuff, his mind being engaged as it was in a vivid imagining of just what could happen in such isolated climes.

Willing every scrap of teenaged hormonal ness far, far, away he very deliberately thinks of the most anger inducing thing he can think of. The white hot rage that this endeavour encourages is more than enough to 'sober' his train of thought enough that he is finally able to respond,

"There's also the issue of money and paperwork to consider. You've got a potential avalanche situation around that desk as it is; I dread to think what it'd look like if you left it alone for any length of time."

Tsuzuki's expression fixes in place a moment then fills with a deeply unnerving curiosity,

"If I fill out every inch of paperwork on this desk would you come with me then?"

The risk involved in consenting to such a foolish notion is so very tiny that he barely hesitates in replying,

"Why not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There is a small crowd outside of 'his' office when he gets into work and, catching a hold of the first likely target, he enquires,

"What the hell is going on here??"

Said target turns out to be a slightly petrified Watari, whom, after several false starts, responds,

"We're witnessing a miracle!"

Blood running cold he ceases onto the scientists collar and, in a voice filled with murder, he enquires,

"What sort of miracle?"

"Um…a Tsuzuki desk free of paperwork …." The scientist utters the sentence in the same careful manner of one talking to a terminal patient who is, as yet, unaware of their condition.

Perhaps because of this nicety, or maybe because of the overwhelming urge to see this 'miracle' with his own eyes, he lets the scientist go and ploughs his way through the assembled masses.

As he finally breaks back into daylight he is greeted with the sight of a very tired, though ridiculously smug, partner.

"So, about that vacation…" The words are accompanied by a lazy smile and an even lazier feeling of hope. That he can feel even that much of his partner's emotional state is as a clear sign of just how tired the other is and, folding his arms, he enquires,

"Tsuzuki, was a holiday really worth your health?" The other responds with a foolishly enthused nod of the head and, skin heating he says simply, "Baka!"

Something about the all but habitual rebuff has his partner radiating a nauseatingly strong joy and, wincing, he enquires,

"How about going and getting a little sleep?"

Understanding blooms in the elder mans eyes and, emotions fading slightly, he says simply, "I'm sorry, 'soka," before gaining his feet and stumbling his way out through the crowd.

The unexpected nickname has him flushing a spectacular shade of red, something that catches the attention of the crowd and, rather unfortunately, reminds the fiery Shinigami of their presence.

"HAVEN'T YOU ALL GOT SOMEWHERE BETTER TO BE???" The murderous enquiry leads to the very swift dispersal of the horde and allows him to be alone with his thoughts.

The third time his eyes drift up to the barren desk opposite his own he mentally smacked himself about the head and gained his feet…

…he had a holiday to research.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Update ASAP!


	2. Fluster

2. Fluster. 

T: Taking on board the opinions of reviewers I'm now opening this fic up for a beta! Feel free to e-mail if you're interested!!! Anyways, warnings remain the same and I fear that I still have yet to own anything you see here other than the 'plot'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd spent hours talking to overly emotive people in tiny little rooms full of yet more emotive people in order to acquire a stupidly large pile of shiny, and all but useless, broachers.

Massaging idly at his temples with his left hand, he uses his right to pull yet another brightly hued and overly laminated, strip of folded paper from the pile. He has chance only to register yet another picture of smiling and suspiciously rosy faces before a perky voice enquires,

"What's all this then?"

The smile on Tsubaki's face tells him that denial is all but useless and, gesturing to the chaotic mess that is currently his desk, he responds,

"I've decided to take Tsuzuki on an Onsen holiday."

"Oh ho so you're finally giving him a proper love confession, are you?"

The phrasing of that enquiry drags forward the hazy memory of _the_ party and, brows drawing together in a frown intended as rebuke for his actions at that time, he responds,

"We've already been over this…"

"You've no want to embarrass yourself any further than you have already." Tsubaki concludes before rolling her eyes and adding, "Honestly, Hisoka, I don't understand why you're embarrassed. You simply allowed your heart to do the talking for once rather than muddling everything up by letting your head interfere."

"Yes and in doing as such I struck your partner and reminded my own of that dark time that we'd both silently never agreed to speak of again."

"Hiji understands why you acted that way and as to the other…" She trails as she senses that, here at least, he shall not be pushed and, picking up a random broacher, states,

"I never pictured you as the sort for this sort of holiday."

"I'm not…not really…"

"Meaning Tsuzuki put the idea in your head." She remarks, the warm spark of emotions that accompanies the statement prompting him to enquire,

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you really need me to answer that question?"

"Camille…" The useless argument dies on his tongue and feeling now irrationally frustrated, he states simply, "I don't know what to do."

A warm wave of what he faintly recalls as maternal care and then a gentle hand is settling into his hair,

"Would you like us to tag along? Four's a less scary number than two and as Hiji and I are a couple we can make lots of excuses if you want some time alone with Tsu."

"Ah, that sounds like a perfect solution, however…"

"If you're about to bring up the Tatsumi card never fear." She states before informing him, "Hiji and I are currently in-between cases and I've been holding onto a bit of harmless blackmail material that'll smooth over any other little objections he may come up with."

For a long moment he simply stares, speechless, at his dearest friend and then, smiling the smallest of smiles, he enquires,

"You were around tourist industry types when you were alive, right?"

"That's right! Before things got…strange… papa was keen for me to learn everything there was to learn about running a hospitality industry. I'd like to think that, if life had taken a different turn, he would have helped me implement that knowledge and slowly take over the business." There is a smile still on her face and though there is a melancholy there in her emotions it is faded enough that he knows it to be a harmless, nostalgic, sort of grief.

"Could you find me an Onsen resort that'll deliver something perfect for someone like me?"

"You know me, Hisoka, I love a challenge!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He looks from the picturesque scene before him to the young woman stood at his left should and then back again,

"This is…wow…are you certain we can afford this??" The enquiry elicits a gentle huff of aggravation from his partner and the response of,

"Camille brokered a stupidly low rate, she told you that herself while we were on the bus…not that it should matter to you considering you're not at all involved in the financial side of this vacation."

There is the faintest colour on the other's cheek that hints that this overly hard response may be due to embarrassment, though of course it may also be the first warning that the chilled atmosphere is getting to his slight companion. Having no want to risk the physical abuse that would most likely result from testing to see which is truly the cause he simply puts on an oblivious face and states,

"I really want to see what our rooms are like!!"

Smiling sweetly Tsubaki gestures to one of two small, traditionally styled, buildings and says,

"That's where you two are staying and Hiji and I will be next door. The owners have stocked each 'house' with everything we should need while we're here, though they did leave me with a few contact details just in case."

There is something underlying those words, some hidden something that niggles at him well after they've gone they're separate ways and he's enjoying the childish glee of having his own personal hot spring. It finally clicks as he's running his fingers through the water and enjoying the patterns that the ensuing ripples create, the way that Tsubaki had discussed their arrangements had hinted at them being left to their own devices.

Indeed now that he thought about it he recalled the young woman mentioning just such a thing as they were walking the last few meters to the 'resort'.

"_The owners actually live in the village we've just left, __neither of them is all that healthy, you see and this passage tends to get snowed in at the blink of an eye." _

It was stupid, of course, but the knowledge that there would be a third un-associated party somewhere around them had been an odd comfort to him…a sort of a guard against the more base edges of his affection for his partner.

Now…now his mind was filling with images of large, luminescent, green eyes and skin so white it seemed on occasion all but translucent…with the subtle sent of his skin and the fire that caught at him sometimes when the other turned his head just so…

The soft sound of feet reminds him that he is not alone and warns of the risk involved in travelling too far down this particular path. Flushing a little for the guilt of thinking things that were not quite yet appropriate he swiftly gains his feet.

Hisoka steps out into the open air a moment later, his slight form shivering slightly at the change in air temperature,

"It's been a while since we've been somewhere like this." He remarks, the odd note in his voice, as well as the tautening of his body language, as a powerful tell of the direction that his thoughts have taken.

Before he is quite aware he has furled the other into the strongest of hugs, is faced with the solidification of his previous fantasy.

He feels the heat of lust catch at him, feels his fingers tightening, just slightly, on the other's arms and feels the gentle increase of the other's heartbeat.

It would be so very easy right now to simply give into the sensation that was building there in his heart, to allow his lust to dominate him and yet…he had no want for any relationship he had with the other to be anything other than forever, had no want to push for something that would only ever be one sided.

Thus he wills one hand up into the other's hair and, with a playful ruffle of his hair, he states, "I'm going to go see Hiji's place," before leasing his grip and all but running away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: More to come as soon as I am able!!


	3. Waltz

3. Waltz.

T: A little bit of push up on the angst front this time and a complete lack of crack. Other than this warning's remain the same and I still own nothing other than the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd be the first to admit that, on certain subjects, he was a little less…experienced…than most and yet he was not so stupid as to think that his partner had suggested the holiday because the elder Shinigami believed they needed some form of a rest. There had, after all, been enough disappointment in the elder's eyes when he'd been told that there would be company on the trip to tell of an ulterior motive.

Thus it had not been the embrace, nor the sudden rush of lust that'd surprised him but rather the sudden panic that'd spiked in the other's mind and that'd had him dashing as far away from him as possible.

Frustration, red hot and directionless, swamps him and he stands, motionless, for what seems a lifetime. Then, limbs feeling as though they are encased in tar, he walks the distance to his bedroom and proceeds to tear apart a poor, unsuspecting, pillowcase.

Feeling somewhat 'better' he tidies his mess and, snatching a book out of his suitcase, proceeds to distract his mind.

A gentle swaying movement eventually stirs him from his 'trance' and, glancing up from the page; he is met with Tsubaki's warm green eyes.

"You can stop shaking me now." He remarks as he quickly memories the current page number and places the book to one side.

"Care to explain why there is currently a Tsuzuki working his way through my alcohol and depressing my boyfriend?" She enquires as she leases her grip on his shoulders and settles herself down at his side.

Desperate to keep his mind away from this particular topic of conversation he simply shrugs his shoulders and stretches down to recapture his book. Tsubaki slaps his fingers away before they can make contact and frowning she enquires,

"You realise I'm not stupid, right?"

"Being here reminds me a little of being in Kyoto, I inferred as much to him, he hugged me and then he ran away."

"It wasn't just a friendly hug, was it?"

"No."

Sighing she shakes her head, mutters the words "you two" under her breath, before she enquires,

"I did make the right choice with this place, didn't I Hisoka-nii?"

"This is all I could have hoped for and more, Camille, it's just the mix of snow and steam brings back uncomfortable memories." He responds, for once grateful for the anguish that flutters in his heart as he recalls the darkness of Kyoto.

"We'll use this trip as an excuse to pave over those recollections with something a little happier, shall we?" She enquires, the playful wink that accompanies the statement prompting a small smile and the response of,

"We can certainly try!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…actually it's a parfait!" The conclusion of the story is accompanied by a dramatic hand gesture that results in a copious amount of highly sticky alcohol tumbling onto the hardwood floor.

His eyes fix on the puddle for a moment, mind contemplating the time it was going to take to clean up the mess, before he senses that he is being watched.

Glancing back upwards he is unsurprised to find slightly hazy violet eyes focused upon him and, feeling now somewhat self conscious, he enquires,

"Is something the matter, Tsu?"

"It's sad, don't you think?" The elder enquires, his gaze wondering back to his glass before he adds, "Dying before you had a proper chance to live."

"I think it all depends…I died before what most would deem 'my time' and yet it was not a bad thing. Not only is this 'life' that I am living now a content one, but my untimely death has turned me into somewhat of a legend in 'the real world'."

"Ah, the whole 'live fast die young' culture…or rather whatever the equivalent is in the world of classical music." There is a small smile now on the elder's face and, after a moment of silence, he enquires, "Do you still play?"

The part of his mind reserved always for music and the passion he felt towards it sparks at this and, gaining his feet, he responds, "Whenever I get the chance!" before he dashes off towards his bedroom.

He locates his violin after only a few minutes and, after assuring it is still in perfect tune, dashes back to Tsuzuki.

"What would you like to hear?" He enquires as he lifts the instrument to his chin.

"One of your own compositions."

"Ok!" He takes a deep, cleansing breath, states simply, "I named this one 'transition'," before he allows the melody to claim him.

Tsuzuki is smiling as he comes back to himself once more and, lowering his instrument to his side, he enquires,

"So?"

"It was perfect, Hiji!" The elder responds, before he enquires, "I couldn't bother you for something that has a waltz beat could I?"

"It's more a pleasure than a bother." He responds, before he again raises his instrument up to his chin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had, with just the right sort of encouragement, convinced Hisoka to accompany her back to her lodging. It was a victory that the empath was not letting go quietly, choosing to sulk in a manner more befitting a four year old child, an out of character action that she knew was as mask for the nervous anticipation that the other would now be feeling.

Thus she had ignored the sudden pouting of his lips, the folding of his arms and, finally, the slowing of his pace.

Which was why she reached her lodgings a few minutes before the other and why she was the first to hear the music drifting out from inside.

Ears catching onto the music her mind races through a long string of logic and reaches one certain conclusion; Tsuzuki was inside her lodgings, dancing his heart out to Hijiri provided music.

Unfortunately the revelation comes a moment too late to stop Hisoka from crossing into the building and witnessing the spectacle for himself, which means she is left to simply follow in his wake and watch as things go as they will.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Of course Camille would understand his thoughts better than he would, though pride would not allow him to admit either this fact nor the almost vomit inducing sensation that'd leapt into his stomach at the simple thought of seeing Tsuzuki again.

Desperate to distract himself from that sensation he'd acted out the part of a petulant child, the embarrassment that takes him with each over the top action serving as the perfect antidote to the nausea.

Indeed he is so focused on the act that he fails to notice Camille's absence until he is over the threshold of the building and his ears are being invaded by a sharp, staccato, melody.

In different circumstances he may have turned back around, apologised for his behaviour and returned with the other in tow…with a clearly inebriated Tsuzuki dancing in a highly seductive manner before him, however…

It is, with hindsight, thankful that Hijiri spots him a moment after he has entered the room and brings the music to a premature halt.

For a brief moment Tsuzuki continues his hypnotic movements then, as one waking from a dream, he comes blinking back to reality.

"Oh, 'soka!" The exclamation is all the warning he gets before he is furled into an overly enthused hug. "Hiji was just helping me get a little exercise!"

"You're drunk." He remarks as he attempts to claw his way back to freedom.

"You're pretty!!"

He fights the blush reflex with ease and, attempting to catch Hijiri's eye he enquires,

"Might I get a little help?"

There is another long moment in which the other attempts to aid him in prying Tsuzuki off of him and then Camille appears to join in the effort.

Once the elder Shinigami is isolated and safely asleep they chat, ideally, a while about simple little things.

It is a conversation that allows him the chance to properly talk to Hijiri for the first time since _the_ party, to both pave over the residual scars left from that incident and to begin forming the tentative links that will, with time, will form into a friendship.

Eventually the pair excuse themselves for the night and, after sighting plans for a trip down into the village in the morning, leave him to his own devices…

…To the confusing circle of thoughts buzzing through his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Apologies for the semi cliff-hanger!! Next chapter ASAP.


	4. Encase

3. Encase

T: In which we reach the end of this very brief sequel. Warnings remain precisely the same as they did in the previous chapter and I still own nothing that you see here other than the plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd woken with the chesty and yet weirdly numb sensation he associated always with a heavy night's drinking and, suddenly very on edge, he'd tottered his way into the 'living room'.

His partner had been curled up on one end of the western style sofa, which dominated the room, a book balanced, precariously, on his knees.

"There's a coffee waiting for you on the side." The words are spoken in the other's normal, aloof, tone and, combined with the familiarity and kindness contained within the act of making him coffee, it had been enough to convince him that things were still as they should be between them.

He'd drunk his coffee, taken a long soak in the hot spring and then settled himself down at his partner's side.

For a little while after that the silence had carried on, heavy yet companionable, then Hisoka enquires,

"How's the weather?"

"There were a few flakes drifting in the wind as I came back in."

"Ah, that's good." The other responds before returning his attention back to his book.

He watches the tranquil sight a few moments more then turns his attention out into the landscape stretching out just beyond their window.

"It's strange, don't you think? The slightest shift in the wind, one insignificant change and then, poof, all the life outside that window would be lost in a blanket of snow." The idle contemplation spills from his lips without much thought and it is only when he feels Hisoka tense that he realises how it might sound.

The soft snap of a book closing and then,

"Perhaps it was not the best of ideas to come to a place like this"

"I'm sorry, Hisoka, I didn't mean it like that…truly." He says, pausing in order that he might shift his gaze back to the other and then adding, "Being here was never about the Onsen or the isolation, it was about trying to understand why we've drifted so far apart…about how that was even possible when you feel as a part of me."

A gentle flush of colour on those pale cheeks then a typically brusque response of, "Sentimental fool," and, smiling a little to himself, he enquires,

"Is that really what you think of me, Hisoka?"

He expects the other to tense, to again turn the conversation onto a safer path and yet, instead, the younger Shinigami makes a tiny noise of surprise in the back of his throat. The confusion he feels for this unusual twist registers quickly with the empath and, instead of giving a verbal reply, he points towards the window.

Turning he is met with only whiteness and again that sure and certain feeling that he is totally alone with his partner.

He has only to see the distress in those oh so expressive eyes to know that he can not, as yet, turn this into an advantageous thing…to place a comforting hand on one frail shoulder and enquire,

"What's wrong?"

"As she left yesterday Camille mentioned that they were going into the village today…" There is the barest of moments where he can not see why the other is so very afraid and then it clicks. If it were possible for a Shinigami to die because of extreme heat, then it would also follow that extreme cold would also kill them.

He is about to give voice to a ream of gentle comforts when the phone begins to ring.

Hisoka is there a moment before him, the concern on his face easing as he answers the thing. A brief conversation and, as he places the thing back onto the hook, he gives the un-needed explanation of,

"It was Camille."

"Is everything all right?"

"Uh huh…apparently they decided to wait out the earlier snow fall just to be on the safe side."

Again the silence drifts in between them, then, Hisoka says,

"I think that you are truly the nicest man in the world, that you did not deserve the life that you lived and that, without you, I have no reason left to exist."

He feels his breath catch, feels himself getting just that little closer to the other and so, before he again looses total control, he asks,

"Can I kiss you?"

The smallest nod of the head and then they are meeting in the middle, his senses lost in the simple pleasure of touch and taste.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It has been a year since the trip to the Onsen, ever the romantic he'd wished to celebrate the fact with a return visit; however, his ever practical partner had wrecked that particular idea with a swift run through of their current financial situation.

Not one to be easily defeated he'd begged, whined and pleaded until the other had had no choice but to acquiesce to a quite candle lit dinner.

In truth very little had changed since that magical day, Hisoka was still prone to dark moods and irrational violent outbursts and he still found himself hiding the 'bad days' behind childish antics and overly wide smiles. However, the simple knowledge that he was loved unconditionally by the one that he, in turn, loved, meant that the bad days were now few and far between…that he could see how hard it was becoming for Hisoka to cover over the smile that kept working its way onto his lips.

"You're smiling that sappy smile again." The statement is wrapped in laughter and, smiling all the wider, he counters,

"You too."

Hisoka flushes a wonderful shade of pink and becomes suddenly very interested in his food.

He can not stop the bubble of laughter and, when his hilarity receives a shadowed glare, he finds himself all but reduced to tears by the simple glee.

Leaning over in order to cuff him, lovingly, about the head Hisoka is about to voice some intelligent recrimination when he is interrupted by the cheery melody of his phone.

Mouthing a silent apology he sidles his way out into the fresh evening air and, with a soft intake of air, flips the thing open,

"Hello?"

"_Tsu, it's Hijiri."_

"Hiji is this important, it's just tonight is kind of special…"

"_I know, you've told me at least a thousand times this week that today's your anniversary and I am sorry for interrupting, it's just…"_

"Yes?"

"_I've decided that I want to ask Camille to marry me, but I've absolutely no idea about how to do it. So I was thinking…"_

"Look give me another hour and I'll come and help."

"_Thanks, Tsu! I owe you for this one!!" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: Oh Hiji I'm sure you'll come to regret that, because not only is Tsuzuki the wrong one to go to for that sort of advice but also he does have a _party_ to get 'revenge' for! Anyway that's it folks! Thanks for being such amazing reviewers and hopefully I've not disappointed you too much!!


End file.
